washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
James "Jimmy" Miles Jr.
NS Nation Name: Velahor Character Name: James "Jimmy" Miles Jr. Character Gender: Male Character Age: 53 Character Height: 5'9 Character Weight: 170 Character Position/Role/Job: Attorney General of Alaska Appearance: (Photo preferred, not required) (Image) Character State of Origin: Alaska (with time in Montana) Character State of Residence: Alaska Character Party Affiliation: currently Independent, leans Libertarian but has never been a registered party member Main Strengths: a renowned former prosecutor and defense attorney who also practiced corporate law in later years, eloquent speaker, great at understanding the mind of a criminal, from a wealthy family, former student of Montana governor Doug Stephens Main Weaknesses: reputation as arrogant and smug among the Alaska legal community, sometimes ignores facts in order to push a narrative or to make a case more showy, has some major losses as a defense attorney that have hurt his reputation, is known to throw tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, recreational alcohol and drug user Biography: James Miles Jr. was born into a wealthy Juneau family 53 years ago, his parents having earned millions in the oil industry. He grew up getting everything he wanted, and making a major fuss when he didn't. A major problem child, he routinely smoked marijuana, drank alcohol, threw wild parties, and drove wild and dangerously during his high school and college years. None of these habits have really changed. He was accepted into his dream college, Stanford. While he was in college, he opened up a business out of his dorm room where he gave legal, financial, and psychological advice out of his dorm room. As a junior at Stanford, this got him in trouble, as the business had grown into a full legal consulting practice in a space he rented not far from the University, where he falsely claimed to be a recently graduated JD/MBA dual degree holder starting his own legal business consulting practice. He was not charged for the crime, but he was expelled from the University. Degree-less and kicked out of school, he had to explore other options. With his dream of actually pursuing that joint JD/MBA at an Ivy League school out the window due to his expulsion, not many law schools would accept him. He found one piece of hope all the way across the country. While desperate for a law degree, in 1988 he contacted the Governor of Montana and former constitutional law professor at University of Montana Dr. Doug Stephens (who is a distant family friend), and they were able to meet. Stephens saw potential in Miles, and convinced the admissions department at UM to accept him. Miles excelled at UM, and after finishing his undergraduate studies, pursued the JD/MBA degree he always dreamed of, and felt like he was on his way to work his dream job, as a legal advisor on Wall Street. Reality came to hit him in the face. Nowhere wanted to hire him because of the low ranking of his college, and he struggled as a highly educated holder of a minimum wage job. Finally, he was hired as a clerk at a county attorney office in remote Libby, MT, and moved up the ranks, eventually becoming a district attorney in Alaska. He prosecuted some high profile cases, but was lured away from public employment by a job offer at a well-paying criminal defense firm. It was at about this time Stanford University's president sent him a letter of forgiveness for the trouble he got in there. This was, of course, in exchange for a large donation to the school's law program, given anonymously. (Only the university president and the IRS know that he was the one who gave it) He now has almost 30 years of legal experience, making him a go-to lawyer. A student of the law, he is well-versed in his understanding of laws, regulations, and legislation. He started his own corporate law firm in Juneau, and began to do more of the corporate law work he preferred as opposed to the criminal cases he was faced with before. In 2014, he was appointed by Governor Keegan West to be the Attorney General of Alaska, based on his record as. While things at the time were friendly with himself and Governor West, they turned sour when Jimmy found out about the corruption in the West administration and began an investigation which contributed to West's recall. Under the new governor, Jimmy Miles Jr. has managed to hold his seat as Alaska AG, while exploring future political opportunities. Other Info: Yes, this is the same app I had for my Florida AG, but I changed the state and party. He has never publically stated his political beliefs, instead trying to maintain a neutral image as AG. But privately he is a libertarian, and he votes for a combination of Libertarians and Republicans. Miles is a bit of a hypocrite, being a scholar of the law and a firm believer in rule of law, but regularly participating in illegal substance abuse. Most of the drug accusations are under the surface, not publically known.